Hearing devices provide amplified sound for the wearer. Some examples of hearing devices are headsets, hearing aids, in-ear monitors, cochlear implants, bone conduction devices, and personal listening devices. For example, hearing aids provide amplification to compensate for hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to the ear drum. Although hearing devices provide amplified sound for the wearer, some amplified sounds may be considered annoying by the wearer, degrading the listening experience of the wearer.